Doragon Bōru Densetsu
Doragon Bōru Densetsu '''(pl. '''Legenda Smoczych Kul, ang. The Dragon Ball Legend, jap. ドラゴンボール伝説) – piosenka wykorzystana w 30, 33, 35 i 76 odcinku Dragon Ball i jako ending filmu 3. Muzyka: Takeshi Ike, Sei’ichi Kyōda, słowa: Onikado Izumi, wykoanie: Hiroki Takahashi. Oryginał Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! どんな夢でも　叶えるというよ どんな願いも　望みの通りに そっと秘められたドラマ 遠い昔の日の夢 ７つのボールにちりばめられた 奇跡がここに　今　よみがえる Come out Dragon just for me　この胸は熱くときめく 勇気を出して　far away Come out Dragon just for me　望み叶えてほしいから 夢おいかけて　far away Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! だれが仕掛けた　不思議なボールよ どこにあるのか　魅惑の宝石 はるか彼方のミステリー 固く閉された謎よ 神の恵みか　悪魔の罠か 俺の心が　はげしくもえる Come on let’s go to find it out　この手にきっとつかむまで　 ふりむかないで　far away Come on let’s go to find it out　奇跡が心をゆさぶる 夢おいかけて　far away ７つのボールにちりばめられた 奇跡がここに　今　よみがえる Come out Dragon just for me　この胸は熱くときめく 勇気を出して　far away Come out Dragon just for me　望み叶えてほしいから 夢おいかけて　far away Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Pisownia łacińska Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Don'na yume de mo　kanaeru to iu yo Don'na negai mo　nozomi no tôri ni Sotto himerareta dorama Tôi mukashi no hi no yume Nanatsu no bôru ni　chiribamerareta Kiseki ga koko ni　ima　yomigaeru Come out Dragon just for me　Kono mune wa atsuku tokimeku　 Yûki o dashite　far away Come out Dragon just for me　Nozomi kanaete hoshii kara Yume oikakete　far away Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Dare ga shikaketa　fushigi na bôru yo Doko ni aru no ka　miwaku no hôseki Haruka kanata no misuterî Kataku tozasareta nazo yo Kami no megumi ka　akuma no wana ka Ore no kokoro ga　hageshiku moeru Come on let’s go to find it out　Kono te ni kitto tsukamu made Furimukanai de　far away Come on let’s go to find it out　Kiseki ga kokoro o yusaburu Yume oikakete　far away Nanatsu no bôru ni chiribamerareta Kiseki ga koko ni　ima　yomigaeru Come out Dragon just for me　Kono mune wa atsuku tokimeku Yûki o dashite　far away Come out Dragon just for me　Nozomi kanaete hoshii kara Yume oikakete　far away Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Dragon ball Dragon ball Dragon ball I’ll get it! Tłumaczenie Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule Dostanę je! Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule Dostanę je! Nie ważne marzenie, mówią, że zostanie spełnione Nie ważne życzenie, stanie się to czego pragniesz Sekretnie ukryty dramat Marzenie z odległych, starożytnych dni Cud zaklęty w 7 kulach Powtórzy się tu i teraz! Przybądź smoku tylko do mnie! Moje serce bije z podniecenia, Przysyłając odwagę, daleko! Przybądź smoku tylko do mnie! Chcę byś spełnił moje życzenie, Ścigając swoje marzenia, daleko! Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule Dostanę je! Kto stworzył te tajemnicze kule? Gdzie są te intrygujące kamienie? To ta odległa tajemnica, Szczelnie zamknięta układanka. Czy są błogosławieństwem od Boga? Pułapką demona? Moje serce ostro płonie! Dalej, chodźmy się tego dowiedzieć! Zanim pewnie uchwycę je w dłonie! Chcę wrócić, daleko! Dalej, dowiedzmy się tego! Cud porusza moje serce, spełniając swoje marzenia, daleko! Cud zaklęty w 7 kulach Powtórzy się tu i teraz! Przybądź smoku tylko do mnie! Moje serce bije z podniecenia, Przysyłając odwagę, daleko! Przybądź smoku tylko do mnie! Chcę byś spełnił moje życzenie, Ścigając swoje marzenia, daleko! Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule Dostanę je! Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule, Smocze Kule Dostanę je! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa